Amber Laska
Amber Laska is one of the five protagonists of the Masterminds trilogy. Her point of view is always Chapter 2 except for Masterminds: Payback where her point of view starts out the story. Amber is cloned from the Mad Bomber, Mickey Seven. She was raised by two Osiris researchers, Mr. and Mrs. Laska, and tricked into believing that they were her parents. Personality Amber is passionate, reckless, nervous, and absolutely unstoppable once she decides on a course of action. She pays close attention to her health, goal weight and exercise. She's also intelligent and organized as she would make lists of everything she needed to do that day, eg: THINGS TO DO TODAY (UNPRIORITIZED) ·Piano Practice (1.5 hours) ·Ballet Practice (1 hour) ·Math Test Corrections (to bring up grade from 94) ·Meditation (need new mantra – download English Sanskrit translation app) ·Make farewell card for Randy (optional) ·Work on book with Tori ·Work on Serenity Day project with Tori ·Sleepover at Tori’s (unconfirmed; Tori might sleep over here) Appearance Amber started the series with long, blonde hair that was typically worn in a ponytail or bun. In Criminal Destiny, she had to cut her hair short and dye it black to avoid suspicion from the Denver police. In Payback, ''Malik Bruder states that her hair looks pretty punk with blonde roots, splashes of red where the black dye was fading, short, choppy hair, and scraggly bangs. She has a great figure, because she’s athletic and has a strong jaw-line. Relationships '''Family Members' Mrs. Laska ("Mother") Before discovering the truth about Project Osiris, Amber is supposedly very close to her "mother" Mrs. Laska since she was her teacher and they saw each other all day at school and then all night at home, although it's later revealed that it was all a pie. Mrs. Laska raised Amber for thirteen years with Amber's father, Mr. Laska until she finds the out the truth about Serenity. After Amber finds out the truth, she hates her parents just as much as she loved them before, and can't wait to get them arrested. Friends Tori Pritel (Best Friend) Amber Laska has been best friends with Tori Pritel. She claims that they're closer than sisters, and they have clothes available at each other's houses for spur of the moment sleepovers. In the end of Masterminds: Criminal Destiny, the two end up being split apart, going down a waterfall, Amber going with Malik Bruder, and Tori going with Eli Frieden. Malik Bruder (Frenemy) (See also Amik (Amber x Malik)) Malik and Amber don’t get along very well, always arguing and insulting each other. Although, the two were thrown together at the end of Masterminds: Criminal Destiny ''when the two went down a waterfall to escape the Purple People Eaters. Malik and Amber have to pretend to be a couple in ''Masterminds: Payback. In book three, when Malik and Amber are walking out of the police station in Chicago, Amber feels bad for Malik, and slips her hand into his, though he immediately pulls his out. It has been confirmed that the reason they're always arguing, is because they have feelings for each other. Trivia * Amber is the second protagonist in each book. * She is described to have blonde hair and hazel eyes. * Cloned from the Mad Bomber, Mickey Seven. * Confirmed to be 13, and 14 at the end of Payback. * Took ballet and piano lessons in Serenity. * Amber is Osiris 6. * Laska: Polish for Grace. * Portrayed by Kelly Jean Badgely in the audiobook. * Her full name is Amber Mae Laska. * Her name means fierce. Gallery Click here to view the Amber Laska Gallery Songs that go with Amber Mae Laska : Issues by Julia Michaels Category:Characters